Arrest Me
by morecupnoodles
Summary: You didn't know how you could get into this situation―bent over the hood of your car and hands cuffed behind your back as the blonde cop pounded into you like there's no tomorrow―but one thing you knew for sure was you didn't want her to stop. Strap-on usage. Smut. One-shot.


**A/N: I'm back… from the dead. Just kidding. Here's some smut for you to enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I would have aired this scene a long time ago lol.**

The car roared as you brought it to life, echoing in the distance of the silent night. You were physically drained from the 50 hour work week and you just wanted to go home, have a late dinner of yesterday's pizza, and maybe get some mack on with your girlfriend before going to sleep. It was finally the weekend, the only time you get off from work and enjoy a couple of days at home, snuggling with your girlfriend and possibly a few rounds of hot sex.

You haven't done the deed with your girlfriend for weeks because your career just took off and you had no time to be intimate. Even if you did have time, you were too tired and would fall asleep before you could take your damn shirt off. In short, your sexual frustration level was beyond the roof.

You were driving down the usual dirt road where it was quiet and a bit dark for your liking, but it was a shortcut and away from the crazy city traffic. It wasn't exactly your choice to live in the outskirts of the city when your workplace was _in_ the city, but it was cheaper to get one of the houses than a two-bedroom apartment and it would take not more than 20 minutes of driving using this road, compared to 35 on highway.

A sudden bright headlights from the rear view mirror blinded your vision, causing you to flinch and slow the car down to avoid any potential collision, especially in the dark area where the little to none of lamp post to aid your sight. It only got worse when the car behind yours blinked red and blue lights, followed by a loud siren.

"What now?" You cursed under your breath but kept yourself calm. Stopping the car completely, you watched through the mirror as the other car neared and came to a halt as well. Your cleavage would come in handy to pry away the perverted police officers, but you realized you were wearing a blouse that covered your chest, so you needed a plan B, _stat_.

You rolled down the window when you heard someone tapped on it from the outside, ready to start your flirt game and go home without getting any tickets. You couldn't see the face of the officer because of the cap but from her body you knew it belonged to a woman. _Easy peasy_.

"May I see your ID and license, please?" Her voice struck something within you, rising the hairs on the back of your neck.

"Sure," You fished them out of your purse and handed to the officer. You took the time to appreciate this woman's body in that tight uniform as she inspected your ID with her small flashlight.

"I need you to turn off the engine and step out of the vehicle, miss." You snapped out of your imagination and looked up to her expectantly. The only source of light was from the headlights of the car but that didn't help much to see her face fully as the top half was hidden beneath the cap.

"But I didn't do anything wrong," You said innocently, almost childlike, pouting your lips.

"This is a standard procedure, miss." She said monotonously, "Failure to comply an officer's orders is a crime."

The officer stepped back to leave you room as you opened the car door, the cold night hit your skin instantly. Your heart was pounding against your ribcage as you faced her, she stood a good four or five inches taller than you.

"Put your hands on the side of the vehicle."

You did as told, purposely bending your spine and swayed your hips to the side. You smirked in triumph when you caught her staring at your ass. Fighting an award-winning smile, you responded, "Like this?"

"Stay still so I can further my _inspection_ and make sure you're not carrying any weapons."

She was on her knees and dragged both of her hands on your left leg from the ankle up to the top of your thigh, dangerously close to your clothed core. She did the same on the right leg and continued upwards, lingering on your hips longer than needed. You almost groaned in frustration when the officer skipped your torso and slowly examined both of your arms, slowly building you up.

Your breath hitched when you felt her front pressed against your back as she brought her hands forward and glided across your chest, the sides of your breasts, along your stomach and went back up to cup your breasts.

" _Fuck,"_ You breathed when she massaged your twins with those skilled hands of hers, her heavy breath slapped the side of your neck hotly. Your heart was beating a million miles a minute, those sexual frustrations from the lack of sex was taking its toll on you.

"Nuh uh," She pulled her hand back but kept her body close to you, earning a faint moan from your lips. "Cursing openly when an officer is around is also a crime."

You never heard of that law but you played along, too turned on to think straight. She stepped back, making you straightaway crave for the warmth from the contact earlier. You turned around, facing her. "Aren't you going to arrest me?"

Boldly, you closed the remaining gap in between, practically inhaling her breaths, and took the cap off her head, letting it fall to the ground. The first thing you noticed was her eyes, they were dark shades of blue and full of lust. Next was her golden blonde hair―that fell from a bun without the support of her cap―cascading down her shoulders in soft curls.

"You just committed another crime," She stated dully, her eyes never leaving yours.

"Another reason for you to arrest me, officer…" Glancing at her name tag on the left side of her chest, you whispered sexily, "…Pierce."

You held her gaze for a few seconds, watching her gulp, completely satisfied with your own effort. You knew you still had the effect on people, until strong hands were wrapped around your torso and turned you around in the process, pinning you down on the hood of the car.

She held your arms on your back, clicking the handcuffs in place as the blonde officer intentionally thrust her pelvis against your ass and said, "Miss Lopez, you are under arrest for committing multiple crimes in one night. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

You found her saying those lines into your ear incredibly sexy and the slacks were sticking uncomfortably in between your legs. You couldn't see it, but you knew the officer was smirking mischievously at your misery and used one hand to slide to the front of your torso, while the other was still holding you in place.

The hand danced downwards, across your abs which tighten under her touch. You squirmed when her hand reached the destination you desired the most, and heard a light chuckle from the blonde who's entertained watching you suffer. You almost cried out when she pressed a finger on your covered sex, directly where your clit was.

" _Oh,"_ You breathed, eyes almost rolled to the back of your head.

"You've been a very bad, bad girl tonight, Miss Lopez." The blonde nudged her hips forward, not moving her hand from your throbbing core. "Now you shall receive your punishments."

If your panties were wet earlier, they sure as hell were soaked by now.

Your eyes widen when you felt _it_ ―something long and hard―inside of the officer's pants pressed against your ass and you couldn't ignore the heat settling low in your stomach. It felt nice while it lasted, but you couldn't help but whimper when she stepped back, leaving you on the hood of the car.

Your first instinct was to get up and face the officer, but your thoughts flew with the wind when a pair of hands roughly yanked your slacks down your legs, almost ripping them off in the process and were left pooling around your ankles. The chilly atmosphere reminded you that you were outdoor; having your naked ass up in the air with both your arms were handcuffed didn't sound that appealing if there were eyes watching from afar.

All thoughts thrown aside. It happened so fast that you didn't realize the blonde must have removed her own pants as well and your ass were met with soft skin that's already starting to glisten with sweat, along with _the thing_ sliding between your ass cheeks―especially with that size―making you shudder.

The officer slipped a thigh between yours to spread your legs wider for easier access. The thing was still rubbing deliciously against you and you let out a throaty moan when she cupped your ass cheeks, kneading them roughly.

"Wh-hat are y-you doing?" You asked, trembling―although you knew exactly what was happening―but didn't show any effort to make it stop. You were enjoying this and Officer Pierce knew it.

"Shhh…" She leaned in and said into your ear, her hot breath on your skin was burning you to the core of your being. "The only sound I want to hear is how wet you are when I'm pounding into you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," You managed a weak reply, it seemed like your energy was drained and the blonde hadn't even started yet.

Lining the tip at your entrance, your breath hitched when the blonde used her thumb to play with the puckered hole of your ass as if she was distracting you and drove straight in― _deep._ It slid inside you easily as you choked out a moan, getting used to the size that stretched you open. She stayed like that for a moment to savour the sight of her bright purple dildo buried inside of you to the hilt, only centimetres left between her pelvis and your hips.

She pulled out at an agonizing pace, her eyes never left the glistening appendage as your muscles involuntarily clench to let her stay in longer and whimpered when it disappeared completely. Words couldn't describe how turned on you were so you pushed your ass backwards, feeling the cold shaft coated with your juices on your bare skin.

The officer yanked a fistful of your hair causing you to stumble backwards, leaving the cold metal of the car hood. You leaned back on her as your legs failed to keep you upright, feeling her body pressed against your back, with the dildo sliding up and down your ass causing you to whimper a response―begging for more.

"You really want this, don't you?" You could feel the smirk in her tone and only moaned in lieu of response, not trusting your voice.

Her hands travelled to the front of your body and cupped both of your breasts, kneading it slowly, feeling your hard as rock nipples through your blouse and bra with her fingers. God knows what other things those fingers could do. Before you could think about it, she grabbed the material of your shirt and ripped it open with a strength you didn't expect at all.

With your now exposed chest, she pushed the bra cups down, freeing your breasts out of their confines and met the cold night air. Her skilled hands massaged the flesh frivolously, giving both equal attention and pressure. She continued to pinch the nipple of your left breast as her other hand vanished in between her body and yours and slid down to grab the shaft, before pushing it in fast and hard.

You moaned in pleasure as she thrust in and out at a frantic pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin was the only thing you could hear other than your mixed heavy breathing. Her hand found your breast once again and rolled the nipples with her fingers while her talented mouth worked on the side of your neck, sucking the skin there, leaving red marks in its wake. She nibbled on your earlobe, licking the part behind your ear as the movement of her hips never ceased, each thrust hitting all the right spots.

The handcuffs were starting to feel too tight around your wrist, especially with your arms positioned behind your back, hindering you from moving too much. You liked it when someone else took control―hell it fucking turned you on to a point you felt an orgasm was approaching and it had only been a few minutes. Your sex life had always been great and your sex sessions didn't usually end with you in a shaky mess in the matter of minutes as you were fucked into oblivion from behind in the middle of nowhere.

The officer seemed to sense your impending orgasm and picked up the pace as if she wasn't so fast already. One of her hands slid down your body to rub your clit as the other continued its ministrations on your breast, bringing you to the edge. One last push of her hips into you that hit _the_ spot sent you a wave of pleasure all across your tensed body. Sparks, fireworks, stars, you name it, everything appeared on the back of your eyelid as your mouth let out a silent scream and forgot about the rest of world.

Your back arched into her, deliciously clenching your inner muscles as the blonde held you tight in her arms while you slowly came down from your high. She let go after a while and you heard the sound of a key unlocking the handcuffs, releasing your wrists from the metal. Your arms were a little sore but you could only care less and enjoyed the feeling when the officer pulled the toy painfully slow out of your pulsating entrance.

She turned you around to face her and pushed you backwards so you would lean against the car and took your arms to wrap around her neck, knowing by heart that you didn't trust your legs to support you. She smiled at you which you could only respond with a tired one.

Her eyes flickered to your lips for a split second before leaning forward and kissed you without hesitation as you let your hands run through her blonde locks. You pulled her closer to deepen the kiss and your tongues met, passionately trading your love with each other without saying it. You pulled away first when oxygen became a necessity.

"Hi," She broke the silence, grinning.

You chuckled. "Hi."

"Has anyone ever told you how good you are in acting?" She played with the hem of your ruined blouse and admired your full breasts. It's one of the things she loved about you.

"You were so much better than me, Britt. And when you read me my rights, which was so hot, I was shocked how you were so into the character. Where did you learn all the cop lingo anyway?" You asked.

"Google, duh." She playfully thrust her hips against yours and you couldn't help but look down and stare at the toy dangling in between her creamy thighs, your cum was still evident on the shaft. You visibly gulp at the sight, the dildo was at least 10 inch long and the girth was thicker than you imagined. That thing just went inside your pussy. "My face is up here, babe."

You bit your bottom lip and much to her surprise, you changed position so she would be the one leaning against the car. You knelt down eye level to her crotch and grabbed the toy in your hand, looking up to see your girlfriend was already staring down at you. You licked the head and moaned at the taste of your own cum, never breaking the eye contact with the blonde. She squirmed a little when the base of the dildo hit her own clit as you worked on your mouth skill.

"Mhmm taste so good," You whispered before taking the fake cock all the way down your throat while she watched the toy disappeared in your mouth inch by inch. You pulled back slowly, your tongue licking the underside of the shaft and paused to suck the head before going back down.

Her breathing turned heavy as you repeated your actions and the dildo rubbed against her clit, building her close to the big O. She unconsciously put a hand on your head and forced you down as the other gripped the roof of the car with her eyes closed, face scrunched in pleasure. You'd be lying if you said this didn't turn you on because your pussy was getting wetter by second, even after the hard fuck you just had earlier. A few moments later she let out a loud moan after that particular hard pressure on her clit that made her knees buckle, coming undone.

You got on your feet and pressed your lips against hers hard. She pulled away, chest still heaving from the release and nodded when you said, "Let's go home."

Later that night you asked her where did she get the red/blue lights with the siren and she told you that she borrowed it from Puck. You didn't ask where _he_ had gotten it from, knowing him, he probably stole it or something. It didn't go unnoticed when she sleepily said how hot you'd look in a nurse costume and you couldn't help but think how great that idea was.

You fell asleep in her arms thinking, _maybe next time_.

 **A/N: I haven't written in months. How did I do? :)**


End file.
